Aqua Soul
by TKOU
Summary: This is a Character swap for Frisk with a new character with a different type soul. Based off the idea that all humans have Determination, and that it was a high level of natural Determination that awoke Chara. This is my first Undertale story. please review and tell me if i made any mistakes. Thanks.


Sean was on a hiking trip with a few of the people from school. Ever the oddball, Sean was forced to hold all the equipment in his backpack. He didn't mind though, he was happy to help. His school had sponsored a summer trip to a summer camp at Mt. Ebott, and his name had been drawn out of the hat at the orphanage. For the first time in his life things were finally looking up for him. He had always helped others achieve their dreams, because his were always out of reach. Being very skinny and pale made him a very unlikely candidate for adoption, and his love for others, had always led him to putting others above himself at all costs. After 15 years he got used to being overlooked, but for once in his life he had been put in the spotlight. Sean had just finished setting up his tent when he saw one of the other boys struggling with theirs. He went over and offered to lend a hand, but the boy shook his head. Sean sighed and grabbed one of the tent poles, "Look kid, you are not any less strong for not being able to do this. We all need a little help sometimes." Sean smiled at the kid and the kid smiled back. They finished setting up the tent, and Sean decided that some sight-seeing was in order. He asked the kid if he wanted to come. The kid shook his head no, and Sean shrugged, "Okay, then. See you soon." Sean said as he looked toward the imposing view of Mt. Ebott. Sean rushed back to his tent and got on his climbing gear, an old dark grey T-shirt with a red 'V' going to each shoulder, brown leather hiking boots, and some torn blue-jeans.

After about thirty minutes of climbing, Sean found a small cave opening and walked inside. He pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. It illuminated a hole in the ground about five meters in diameter. He edged closer trying to get a better look when suddenly he heard a voice behind him, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Thanks for just walking off on your own, now I can take all your stuff without having to pretend to be nice." It was a boy in a black leather jacket that he thought made him look intimidating, but instead just showed off how fat he was. Sean instantly felt sorry for the guy, he had seen his type a lot. Someone trying to put his own suffering on someone else, which normally meant beating them up. Sean emptied his backpack and said, "Here, take it. You need it more than I do." The kid looked angry at this statement, "What's that supposed to mean!?" the kid growled, and started to walk slowly towards him. "I…I'm so…sorry. I just thought you could use more comfort than me." (If you hadn't already noticed, Sean has good intentions but doesn't have very good people skills). The bully started steaming and shoved Sean backwards, right into the hole. Sean screamed as he fell, but as he hit terminal velocity a force seemed to envelop him and he blacked out.

When Sean came too, he thought he heard crying. He sat up and found that he could see his surroundings due to a hole in the ceiling of the cavern. It didn't appear to be the same cavern he fell from. He looked around for the source of the crying, but there was no one there with him. He stood up and tried to find the source of the noise. What he found was a flower, but this flower seemed to have a face and the noise was coming from it. He suddenly remembered something from one of the Orphanage staff, that Mt. Ebott was rumored to be infested with monsters. Maybe the flower was one of them, but it was crying so it must have some form of emotions. Why it was crying was the real issue, and so Sean came up to it and asked, "Hey, little guy what's wrong?" the flower turned around and instantly brightened. "Hello, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower, and you just disturbed my mourning." Its face suddenly shifted and Sean felt a chill running down his spine. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to help." Sean said as he backed away with his hands upraised. Flowey shot Sean a maniacal look and said, "THEN YOU CAN DIE QUICKLY." It started laughing but stopped in confusion as Sean shook his head and gave Flowey a sad smile. "You're in pain, I know how it feels to lose someone. I will not let you suffer like this if there is something I can do, I refuse." Sean said as he felt an unfamiliar energy well up in him. Suddenly, he saw himself grow transparent, everything but what looked like a blue/green valentines heart. He looked back toward Flowey in shock and said, "Are you doing this?" Flowey grinned and said, "Why yes. I am. This is called battle mode, and that blue thing is your soul. Unfortunately for you, this will be the last time you see it." Sean stood staunchly in front of Flowey and said, "I'm not leaving here until I help you." "Don't you get it? You can't help me, because in this world its kill or be killed." Flowey screamed. A bunch of white dots flew at Sean and he was too slow to dodge them. Sean saw them hit his soul, felt a rush of tremendous pain, and blacked out.

Sean was feeling very warm, was it all a dream? He was laying on something soft, like a bed. But his bed in the orphanage didn't have quilts. Sean shot up and looked around, he was in a small room with what looked like children's toys on the floor. "UGHHH…my head." Sean whirled around as he looked for the person who had spoken. There was no one else in the room. "Where am I? Where's Asriel?" Sean heard the voice say again. "Who's there? Show yourself." Sean whimpered (he was still stressed after being attacked by a talking flower). "I'm right here, next to the bed." the voice answered. Sean looked over and saw what looked like a pale imitation of a girl, about twelve or thirteen years old. She was wearing a green and yellow sweater and jeans. When the girl looked up at him, he inwardly cringed for a moment. She had pale red irises that seemed to glare at him. Sean got out of the bed and started walking toward her, holding his hand out. "Hi, I'm Sean. What's your name?" "My name is Chara, nice to meet you." Chara said also extending her hand, but when they went to shake Sean's hand went right through Chara's. Chara and Sean looked at each other, confused. Chara went over to the toy chest and tried to pick up a stuffed animal. But her hand just passed through it like mist. Chara sat down and began to cry. Seeing this Sean went over to comfort her. "It's okay, I'm here for you." Sean said sitting down next to the crying child. Chara looked up at him with a small smile on her tear stained face. "Do you know where we are?" Sean asked after Chara had calmed down a little. "It looks like my old room." said Chara after taking a moment to look around. Sean got up and went to the door. "Well it can't hurt to look around." Sean thought as he opened the door. Chara got up and followed him and said, "I can show you around if you like." Sean went to the end of the hallway and looked out, he saw a large armchair as well as a stack of books. Sean and Chara walked over to the armchair, and Sean heard his stomach grumble. Chara giggled and said, "The kitchen is this way." Sean looked around and saw on the counter a plate of pie and a note. Sean read the note in his head, "I hope you do not mind butterscotch and cinnamon pie. I will be back soon. Toriel." Chara gasped and in Sean's head he heard, "Mom?" Sean looked directly at her and thought, "Wait, can you hear this?" Chara nodded. Sean looked flabbergasted. "You can hear my thoughts!" he yelled. Chara looked just as surprised as him. Sean's stomach interrupted his train of thought by growling again.

Sean shrugged and looked around through the kitchen for a fork. Finding one eventually, he dug into the pie slice. It was delicious. He looked over to Chara who was just sitting there glumly, watching him eat." Sean stopped and started talking to Chara. "Hey Chara. You are a ghost, right?" Sean said. Chara nodded. "Well one thing ghosts can do is possession, right? Maybe you can try eating that way." Chara's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?" Chara whispered. Sean nodded. Chara came close to him and seemed to enter him. Sean felt a sort of pressure on his mind and he gave in. He suddenly found himself in a black plane with a pale grey 'sky'. He looked around and suddenly he was back in control of his body. But he found himself in a different position than when he was talking to Chara. He looked around and spotted Chara sitting on the floor. She looked tired. He dropped to his knees looking at her and asked, "You okay?" She nodded and whispered, "Just tired, that took a lot out of me. But the pie tasted good." She smiled at Sean. "Thank you for that." Sean smiled back and then stood up. "So, your mom's name is Toriel?" Sean asked Chara. "Adoptive mother, she's a monster." Sean looked confused. Chara giggled and asked, "Do you know what monsters are?" "I met one that looked like a flower, it tried to kill me." Sean responded. It was Chara's turn to look confused. "Well I don't know about a flower monster, but Toriel looks sort of like an anthropomorphic cross between a goat and a dog with pure white fur." Chara commented. The two whirled around at the sound of a door shutting. Chara screamed, "Mom!" and went to hug Toriel. But just like with Sean she passed right through Toriel's body. Sean was a bit busy looking at the slightly imposing figure of a six-foot-tall goat to notice Chara's response.

Toriel smiled as she looked toward Sean and said, "Hello, my child. Did you find the pie good?" Sean smiled back and nodded. Sean looked over at Chara crying. Toriel looked questioningly at him. "What is it, my child?" she said as she looked in the general area where Sean was looking. Sean looked back at her and said, "Can you see her?" Tori, looking confused, shook her head. Sean held up his hand and went over to where Chara was and said, "She is right here. Say hello Chara." Tori stepped back aghast. "Ch…Ch…Chara?" she stammered. "How did you learn that name?" Sean looked confused and then had an idea. He looked over to Chara and said, "You wanna try that thing again?" Chara looked up at him and nodded. That strange energy he had felt when he stood up to Flowey, returned as he nodded to Chara and said, "Let's go." He let Chara have control and found himself again in that strange gray plane. He took a moment to study it and felt Chara relinquishing control again. He shook his head and found himself staring into the very shell-shocked face of Toriel. He saw Chara sitting next to her adoptive mother and asked, "Well how did the reunion go?" Toriel just sat and stared at Sean, tears of happiness in her eyes. "My child is alive." she whispered while smiling at Sean.

Sean sighed in relief, she had taken this far better than expected. "Well now that, that touchy subject is out of the way, can you help me find a way to get Chara back her old body?" Toriel looked as if she was fighting herself, opening her mouth and then closing it again. She shook her head and sighed, then she looked at Sean with a pained smile. "Of course, my child. How could I refuse?" She beckoned Sean and the unseen Chara toward the basement. She and Sean followed Toriel as she walked towards a large purple gate. She suddenly stopped and turned around. She looked pained as she said, "Everyone past this door is taught to fear humans, and to attack them on sight. So, I am going to show you how to protect yourself using your soul." Sean saw that he was turning transparent again. He looked back to Toriel. She nodded and said, "That heart is what we call someone's 'soul'. It's basically the essence of a person. It can only take so much damage from a monster's magic attacks," she held up a fireball, "before it shatters and you die. Now try moving around." Sean did as she asked and found that most of his weight was gone. He was moving at extremely fast speeds. Toriel nodded and held up another fireball. "Now when a monster uses magic, it must hit your soul to damage you. Like so." She threw her fireball and it simply passed through Sean's left leg. Sean shrugged and Toriel began throwing fireballs he actually had to dodge. He was hit by only one and it was weak so it didn't hurt bad. Toriel started crying as she opened the door. She fell to her knees and hugged Sean and said, "Good bye my child, take good care of Chara for me."

Sean and Chara had just left the ruins and found themselves in the middle of a snowy forest. Sean and Chara were looking around restlessly. A glint of something yellow caught Sean's eye and he called Chara over. Sean reached out to touch it, and the star looking thing glowed for a moment before turning Aqua. Sean felt that familiar rush of energy and he noticed that the slight pain he was feeling from Toriel's fireball was gone. Chara saw what he was looking at and said, "Oh, that's a save stone. I've never seen one before but Dr. Gaster told me that they allow a person to return to this point if they die." "Who's Dr. Gaster?" Sean said while brushing the snow from his knees. "Dr. Gaster is the royal scientist, last I heard he was experimenting with determination to try and boost a monster's power to the point where they could defeat a human." Chara said turning to Sean. Sean noticed that she seemed uneasy about this subject. "You okay?" he asked. Chara nodded and said, "Yeah I'm good. I don't really like humans. I was always bullied because of my eyes and pale complexion. You're really the only person who has actually been nice to me." Sean knew how she felt, he knew that being different can turn people against you, no matter how good your intentions are. He knew how she felt, and he knew he would do whatever it took to help her.

Sean and Chara were walking on the main path to a village Toriel had called Snowden. The two made it to what looked a gate entrance. They whirled around as they heard a CRACK and saw a broken branch they had passed had been cracked in half by an unseen force. They turned to continue on their way, but jumped back when they saw the grinning face of a skeleton in front of them. It was a fairly short skeleton, and it was wearing a blue hoodie and pink slippers. "Well, this is unexpected. I'm used to seeing Frisk around this point." "Who's Frisk?" Sean and Chara asked. "She's not important right now. In fact, since Chara is with you she may not exist in this timeline." "How do you know about Chara/Me?" the duo asked. "You've seen the save stones right? There was someone who fell down many years ago named Frisk. She had power not only to use the save stones, but to reset the entire world back to the point when she fell She must have gained enough power to go back even further. Chara was previously with Frisk, back when Frisk had control over the timeline. She was driven insane as Frisk killed every monster in the underground. Seems her memories were reset when she joined you." Chara gasped. "Anyways, you seem like a nice chap, and that soul color is especially interesting. Aqua, 'water' you know, it could be unique. I'm going to want to ask Alphys about that. I'm Sans by the way." Sean sniggered at the bad pun. "Oh, by the way, I hope you like puzzles 'cause my bro has a bunch of 'em just ahead. See you there." Sans started walking back to where the branch was. Sean yelled back, "That's the wrong way!" Sans winked and said "Shortcut." Sean shrugged and started walking forward, with Chara following close behind, thinking.

"NYEH, NYEH, NYEH, WELCOME HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." Sean stopped as he saw a skeleton taller than Sans waving at him. This skeleton was wearing some sort of armor on his upper body, and had a tattered red scarf. "NYEH, NYEH, NYEH, HUMAN SURRENDER OR BE CAPTURED BY ME." Sean shrugged and started walking forward. He stopped when he saw wires in front of him. They were sparking with electricity. "YOU SEE HUMAN. BEING THE GENIUS, I AM I HAVE PLACED WIRES EVERYWHERE. THERE IS ONLY ONE PATH THROUGH." Sean inspected the ground and saw that some areas had no wires and so he slowly stepped through them. He made it through easily. This was followed by more and more puzzles. There was even a spaghetti maze that had Sean running away from a landslide of Tomato sauce. Sean was covered in the stuff as he exited the maze, with Chara still giggling about how someone can trip over overcooked noodles. Papyrus stomped his foot and yelled, "I WILL GET YOU HUMAN, EVEN IF IT TAKES A MOUNTAIN OF SPAGHETI TO DO SO."

After Sean got through the final puzzle Papyrus took him to his house. Sean and Chara gasped when they saw Sans on the couch, winking at them. "SANS GET OFF THE COUCH YOU LAZY BONES." Papyrus yelled at his lazy bother. Sans groaned, "But Paps, I just found the 'sweet spot' for sleeping." He held up a wrapped-up piece of candy and stuck it in his mouth. "SAAANNNNSSSS! Don't you know that couch candy is bad for your health." Papyrus scolded. Chara cringed as she saw Sans pull out another one and stick it in his mouth. Sean ran to the kitchen and vomited in the trash. While he was in there he overheard Sans say, "That's why it takes a lot of 'spine' to eat these." Sean broke down in laughter as he heard Papyrus screaming. Sean then heard the short skeleton say, "Come on bro. We both know you can't 'stomach' my puns." He was startled to hear a crash and when he went back to the living room, he saw that Papyrus had flipped the couch Sans had been lying in. "Man, I just got dunked on." Sans says chuckling.

After everyone had calmed down. Sean explained to Papyrus what he was there for, and he had Chara take control for a short time just to prove his point. To say Papyrus was surprised would be an understatement. He was so shocked his eyes grew to the size of donuts. The final reaction however was unexpected, "I NOW GET TWO FRIENDS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!" Sans then asked Papyrus to train with Sean, and Papyrus eagerly accepted. Sean found himself facing Papyrus outside the house, going transparent again. Papyrus materialized some bones and threw them at Sean, and Sean dodged them easily. Papyrus smirked and said, "WELL DONE HUMAN, NOW YOU WILL FACE THE TRUE THREAT OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THIS IS MY BLUE ATTACK." Papyrus stuck his hand out and suddenly Sean felt more grounded. He looked down at his soul and saw that it still its natural Aqua color, but now it had a blue aura surrounding it. He also found that gravity had increased from normal battle mode. Instead of feeling like he was made of air, it now felt more like he was on a trampoline. Sean saw bones rise out of the ground that he had to jump over. He flipped over the first set, vaulted the second one, and jumped off the top of the last one, landing behind Papyrus and tapping him on the shoulder. Papyrus ceased his attack and shook Sean's hand. A loud FLARP could be heard, and Sean, Chara, and Sans doubled over laughing. Sans had convinced Sean to pull the whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick. Papyrus groaned and said, "NOT YOU TOO. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU BROTHER?" "You should probably 'spaghetti' some food for the human." said Sans sniggering, and with that Papyrus blew up.

Sean ate some of Papyrus's signature spaghetti, and nearly died after the first two bites, and Chara could actually see Sean's HP dropping as he ate. Sean distracted Papyrus for a second while Sans teleported his plate out of there. Sans eventually took Sean to get some food at Grillby's where they talked about Flowey. Later, Sans invited Sean to stay at his house for the night. Sean agreed and they watched some TV. Unfortunately for Papyrus the only thing on was Mettaton's show. Papyrus left the room first because Mettaton was trying to do comedy ad Sean left due to the combined fact that Mettaton was horrible with comedy and that he was getting a headache from all the fluorescent pink glare. Sean struck up some conversation with Papyrus, "So, why are you trying to capture humans?" "WE MONSTERS ARE TRAPPED DOWN HERE DUE TO SOMETHING CALLED THE BARIER, IT TAKES SEVEN HUMAN SOULS TO OPEN IT. OUR KING, ASGORE, HAS SIX AND WE ONLY NEED ONE MORE." responded Papyrus looking up from his own spaghetti. "How long have you guys been down here?" Sean asked. "Oh about 1000 years, give or take a few." said Sans from the next room. "A Thousand YEARS!?" he said with wide eyes. Sans and Papyrus nodded. Sean sat back heavily in a chair. "And you only need one more soul to escape?" Sean questioned. Papyrus nodded and said, "BY CAPTURING A HUMAN I HOPE TO BECOME A ROYAL GUARD." Sean nodded and said, "Well, you have me pretty well captured don't you Papyrus?" Papyrus gasped, "HUMAN YOU'RE RIGHT! WOULD YOU MIND ME CAPTURING YOU SO THAT I MAY TAKE YOU TO ASGORE?" "Fine by me." Sean said shrugging. Papyrus jumped up and grabbed Sean, but was stopped at the door by Sans. "Kid. You sure you want to do this? Asgore has to off you to get your soul." Sean gulped but that same energy as before filled him again, strengthening his resolve. Sean nodded and Sans stepped aside. Chara had to run hard to keep up with the pair, but she never seemed to run out of energy. She could have sworn she saw a quiche and a plate of spaghetti sitting next to each other under a bench. Papyrus ran to what looked like a fish house, and knocked on the door. A humanoid fish lady answered the door and gasped when she saw Papyrus with a human over his shoulder. "HI UNDYNE, LOOK I FOUND A HUMAN. HE HAS AGREED TO COME HELP BREAK THE BARRIER." Undyne just opened and closed her mouth, gaping like a fish out of water, (Hey I couldn't resist that one). Undyne was so shocked she just shook her head and said, "Well Papyrus, I guess this means you get to join the royal guard." "YIPEEE, THANK YOU HUMAN FOR DECIDING TO COME." Papyrus said as he danced around. Undyne looked back at Sean. "What do you mean 'agreed to come'?" Undyne said suspiciously. Sean was the one who spoke up, "I was told about your problems and I want to help." Undyne was stunned. "You do know you have to die right?" she said hesitantly. Sean nodded and said, "I don't care, I have no life I have to get back to. We all die eventually, might as well die for something worth dying for." Undyne was impressed, "You know Punk, you got guts. I'll give you that."

Undyne, Papyrus, Sean, and Chara all made it to the castle. Chara didn't know how to feel. She didn't want the one human that had ever been nice to her die, but she also wanted the monsters free. She also knew it was too late now for her to change Sean's mind. Sean and the others were brought to the throne room, where sitting on a throne was a Monster like Toriel except male and much, much larger. Asgore looked at the boy in front of him confused, surely the boy knew by now that he was going to die, so why was he not scared? "Human, I need your soul. Prepare to die." Asgore said pulling out his trademark trident. Sean saw himself go transparent and said, "Here, take it. I know you have to have it to escape this prison. Why should I deny you? But first I need to show you something. You're Toriel's husband, right? I thought you would like to see your daughter again. Chara come here, do it." Asgore stayed his trident for a moment confused. Asgore looked closely as the boy in front of him shuddered for a moment, and then looked back at him. But there was a change, the boy's eyes were now a pale red, and the boy's soul gained a read streak slowly climbing its way across the soul. Then in a voice he had tried to forget for many long years the boy said, "Hello father."

Asgore knew it was his daughter's voice. But how? Chara was dead, he had buried her body himself. "Ch…Ch…Chara?" The human nodded. Asgore sat down in his throne and wept, (The reason Undyne is acting so calm is because Sean had told her about his 'hitch-hiker' on their way to the castle and she's still trying to process the fact that a human would willingly die… maybe anime was real after all). After Asgore had calmed down, he said to Sean, "Thank you human for giving up your soul, but first we must release my daughter. Sean nodded. Asgore looked to the others and commanded, "Take him to see Alphys, inform her of the situation, and she will do what she can. Undyne and Papyrus brought Sean and Chara to what looked like a lab, and inside Sean met a stuttering dinosaur looking monster. He assumed this was Alphys. Alphys was told of the situation, and she immediately started thinking. Sean heard her muttering to herself but couldn't make out what she said. Alphys eventually came up with an idea, but it was a risky one. They would have to hook up Sean to the Determination extractor, and hope that Chara's lower levels of determination would cause her to be sucked out first. Sean was hooked up to the machine, and it was turned on. Sean immediately felt like his energy was being drained out of him, but Chara also seemed a lot weaker. He saw her form get sucked into the machine, and he signaled to Alphys to turn it off. She did and when they opened the machine they saw a pale red soul outline sitting in the machine, with an opaque girl's form inside. What shocked Sean the most was not that he could see her, but that now the others could as well. Alphys said, "H…Her form is…is draining the…Sean's leftover determination to help her sus…sustain her form." Chara was feeding off the leftover determination to keep herself alive. Chara woke up and looked down at herself. "I'm back." She said looking down at her new body. She got up and walked over to Sean, and hugged him. She was still mostly insubstantial though and she found that if she didn't concentrate hard enough, that she still just passed through objects.

Sean and Chara went outside and a glint caught their eye. It was a save stone. Sean went over and touched it and felt his energy return to him, Chara also went over and touched it. However, when her hand came into contact with the stone, it turned a vivid shade of red and fractured apart into multiple different pieces which were absorbed into Chara's body. Her soul immediately brightened and turned a vivid Red. Then her body solidified and was no longer transparent. A big black screen came up with a label that said, "Chara LV 3 file recovered." The save stone had returned her body to her. She immediately ran back to the lab with Sean in tow, and showed the group. Alphys's eyes sparkled as she saw this new development. Sean could have sworn he heard her whisper, "Anime is real!" Chara and Sean then returned to Asgore's chambers. It was a happy reunion between Asgore and his adoptive daughter. He looked and smiled at Sean, mouthing the words, Thank You. Sean smiled and nodded back. Asgore stood up and pointed to Sean with his trident, and Sean went transparent again. Sean reached with his transparent arm into his body and pulled out his soul. He handed it to Asgore, and as his body shut down he reached over to Chara and gave her one last hug. With this final act of sacrifice, Sean went limp and his body was placed with the bodies of the other children that had fallen over the years.

Yet Sean's soul was still strong, and therefore so was his consciousness. He awoke to see he was in a black void, along with the forms of six other children, with each ghostly form being a different color. There were three boys and three girls. The orange colored boy was the first to introduce himself, "My name is William, the boy in purple is Charles, and the yellow one is Gary." William was wearing combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a headband. Charles looked like a nerd with his circular glasses, loafers, and his collared shirt; pen protector in tow. Gary was wearing a vest, cowboy hat, and boots with spurs. The girls introduced themselves next. The green girl was named Lily. She was wearing an apron. The darker blue girl was called Carly. She was wearing a Tutu and ballet shoes. The final girl introduced herself as Molly and looked the youngest out of all of them. Sean introduced himself, and they talked for a good while. Turns out that Carly and Charles were twins and had fallen down together. William had been training for a martial arts competition and had fallen through the cave ceiling, (hence how the light reached the flowers). Molly and Lily had been waiting out a rainstorm together, and Molly had slipped on the wet stones, and Lily had followed her to keep her safe. And Gary had Fallen last, legends of the missing children had sprung up, and he had come to search for them.

After all the introductions, the children sat down and waited. They waited for the end to come, because they knew that now Asgore had enough souls to break the barrier. A bright Light appeared and they could see from the viewpoint of a monster. "So, this is what it was like for Chara." Sean said to himself. William was the first to notice something was wrong. "Hey guys, I don't think it was Asgore who used the souls. His trident is still sitting by his throne." The others looked and noticed that he was right. Sean having learned from Chara doing it to him, managed to create his ghostly construct outside of the monster's body and gasped. William was right, it wasn't Asgore who had taken the souls, but it was someone who looked like him. Sean looked around and saw Chara lying on the floor. He ran over to her and yelled at her to get up. Chara shook her head and looked to Sean. "Sean? Is that really you?" She looked over Sean's shoulder and gasped. "ASRIEL?" she yelled loud enough for the monster to hear her. "I have returned, finally. I was so tired of being a flower." The monster said in a haughty voice. "You're not Azzy. My Azzy would never talk to me like that. I know Azzy is in there somewhere and I am going to find him and bring him back." Chara responded running toward him, (queue StoryShift, Megaloglamour).

Sean was the first to break away from Asriel's control, and with Sean there to strengthen her, Chara was able to defeat Asriel and was able to get Asriel to come to his senses. Together with the power of the seven souls, excluding Chara, Asriel was able to destroy the barrier. Asriel released the human's souls, and immediately they all fell to their knees except for Sean who wobbled but didn't fall. The six human souls that had fallen began to fade, realizing this Sean rushed over to them. And a white energy began to surround him. He grabbed the hands of William and Lily, and the white energy that had covered him began to fill into the souls of the other two humans. Chara screamed for help and then said, "Sean what are you doing?" He muttered, "I'm transferring my determination to them." "WHAT? BUT THAT WILL KILL YOU!" Chara yelled for him to stop, crying. She had already lost him once, she didn't want to lose him again. Sean shook his head no, he knew he would have just enough to save everybody's souls. Everybody's but his.

As the other souls stabilized, Sean fell to his knees as his energy drained into the other souls. Chara ran to Sean, and tried to pull him away from the others. But his form was starting to deteriorate, and her hands passed right through him. Sean expended the last of his determination saving Gary, and keeled over. Chara was sobbing, unable to do anything. Asriel could only look on as his form began to deteriorate as well. He bowed his head, feeling relieved that Chara at least would be able to go on with her life. "If only Sean had some determination left, then he would be able to comfort her." Asriel thought as he stared at Sean's fading body. His eyes widened as he had an idea. "Chara." Asriel whispered as he knelt next to her. Chara looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Asriel continued, "I have an idea. I'm not going to last much longer, without a soul I will only go back to being a flower. So, I will just transfer the determination from Alphys's experiments to him." Chara sobbed and said, "But, you will die. No coming back. I don't want to lose either of you." She gasped as she heard someone whisper. She knelt next to Sean, trying to hear him better. "Just give my soul to him. That's what he needs right? I wouldn't want to live, if by my death someone else can return to their life." Sean said, but it came out barely more than a whisper. Chara gave a forlorn smile as she said, "You always were so stupidly giving." Sean mustered up the last of his strength and crawled up to Asriel. Asriel could only stare in shock as Sean shoved his soul into Asriel's chest. As a white light enveloped them both, Asriel cried and said, "You idiot."

Chara coughed as dust from the explosion of energy swirled around and began to settle. She frantically looked around, trying to find Sean and Asriel. But what she found shocked her like nothing else. It was a boy, but it wasn't Sean or any of the other children. This boy looked about 14 and was wearing a sweater along the style of her own, but it was Blue and Green instead of green and yellow. But the most shocking thing about him was his stark white hair, (look up Anime Sans). She just stared for a few moments, before she started giggling. She busted out laughing as she sat there, realizing what had happened. She was still laughing when Asriel came to. Something felt wrong about his body, he looked down and saw only pale skin, where was his fur? He looked over to see Chara laughing her head off. She wiped away tears and said, "I can't believe it, of course giving you Sean's soul would turn you human." "Oh, so that's what happened." said Asriel as he dusted himself off. Chara looked at him quizzically, "I'm surprised you're taking this so calmly." Asriel smirked, "I've been going through so many forms, this one would eventually pop up at least I have fingers again. But a test first." he said as he held out his hand. A chaos sabre appeared in his hand. "Well, it looks like you can still use magic…" Chara trailed off thinking about Sean. "Hey, where did the other souls go?" asked Asriel, looking around for any sign of them. "Also, should we go tell the others now or later?" Suddenly, they heard Toriel screaming. "Now it is then." But Asriel froze as he exited the barrier room. He could have sworn he heard Sean's voice, so he looked back only to see nothing.

When Asriel went back to the main room he saw Toriel giving a hug to Chara, and Asgore sporting a few burns and bruises. But, it was Papyrus who first noticed him. "EH? WHO IS THAT OVER BY THE DOOR?" Papyrus said as he helped Sans to his feet. Asriel smiled sheepishly, (I couldn't resist channeling my inner Sans). "Uh, Chara. You wanna take this one?" Chara nodded and said, "Sean used his determination to save the other souls. But, since his soul had run out of determination, and Asriel had determination but no soul to contain it, he chose to give his soul to Azzy." Alphys interrupted at this point, "Ohh, since Asriel was given a human soul, he became sort of a hybrid monster and human." Toriel gasped. "So, you're saying that, that's Asriel?" At this point Azzy called fire to his hand. Toriel looked back and forth between the two, before running to Asriel and embracing him. Asriel returned the hug and when his mom, let go he turned to his father. "Dad?" he said hesitantly. "Son." His father said warmly as he also came to hug him. Suddenly, Toriel turned toward the door. "Did you hear that?" she said as she opened the door. The group followed Toriel as she searched for the source of the noise. Asgore gasped and pushed past Toriel as he found which room it was. "Alphys come quick!" He yelled as he opened the door to the room and rushed in. Alphys rushed in after him and said, "Press the Heart symbol and type in 'Program 54'." Toriel came in to find Asgore helping a pale little girl out of a coffin looking device. She gasped as the little girl looked toward her and said, "Mommy!" The little girl ran toward her and hugged her.

All six children were helped out of their respective Cryo-chambers as Asgore explained, "If I killed them, their souls would shatter and become useless. But I didn't know how long it would be till all 7 humans would come down. So, I placed them in the DT extractor and took their souls out and placed their bodies in Cryo-chambers to preserve them until the barrier was broken." His eyes widened as the repercussions of what he had just said hit him. Asriel grabbed his arm and said, "Before you run off with them, they already broke the barrier. We're free." Asgore stepped backwards in shock. "The barrier is gone?" he said slowly. Asriel nodded. Asgore and the other monsters ran back toward the room to see if what he said was true. The six children had been watching Asriel while he was speaking. After the others left, William stepped forward. "Are you Sean?" Asriel shook his head no and said, "When Sean saved you guys, he had to use up the last of his determination. So, he gave me his soul. I'm Asriel." Gary stepped forward threateningly. "You're the one who forced us to fight for you against Chara." Asriel bowed his head. Lily put her hand on Gary's shoulder and said, "If Sean gave him his soul, he had to have a good reason for it. Don't do this." Gary shrugged her hand off. "No, I'm sick of being used." He stood over Asriel and said, "You did horrible things, you are responsible for almost killing us. If not for Sean we wouldn't be here. You deserve to be dead for all you've done." Gary was about to come strike him when Carly stepped in front. "You've done enough, no matter what he did he doesn't deserve to die." she said as she stood in front of Asriel. "No, he's right. I've done some horrible stuff. I really don't deserve to be here. Do what you must." Asriel said as he stepped in front of Carly. Gary started walking slowly forward, and in his hand a yellow revolver appeared. Gary began to go transparent and his soul appeared as did Asriel's. Charles noticed something was off though. "Hey guys, why is Gary's soul so dark?" Charles was right Gary's soul was growing darker by the moment, as if black spiderwebs were making their way across his soul. Gary began charging Asriel at full speed, Asriel braced for impact, but it never came. "Dude, come on. He doesn't deserve execution, maybe a few slaps to the face but not death." William said from on top of Gary. "GET OFF ME!" roared Gary as he threw William off him. William was thrown into a wall with a sickening 'CRACK'. Gary leveled his revolver at Asriel, his soul consumed by the blackness, and said, "Die filth." He pulled the trigger, and a single shot rang out.

Lily had been in shock. The hate emanating from Gary had scared everyone but William, and he had been put out of commission. But as Lily saw him level the revolver, she broke out of her stupor. "NOOOOO!" she yelled as she dove in front of Asriel, taking the bullet to her chest. Molly screamed as she saw Lily thrown like a ragdoll from the power of the shot. She ran over to Lily and saw blood pooling on the floor. "NoNoNoNo this cannot be happening. Hang on Lily we'll get you some help." Molly was crying as she held onto Lily's hand; clutching it as if by this she could keep her friend with her. The revolver hit the floor, as Gary fell to his knees. The impact of his actions sank in as he held his face in his hands. He roared as Asriel, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Gary rushed in surrounded by a black aura, tearing through everything in his path. A sudden crash rang out as Gary was thrown into a wall, his soul surrounded by a blue light. Sans walked in with his hand raised. "You did good kid." Sans said as he looked over to William who in the confusion had snuck off to get one of the others. William was now sitting, back against the wall while Carly treated his wounds. Sans turned to face Gary as the latter got to his feet and growled in anger. "Hey you little brat, are you ready to have a bad time? Because if you take another step forward, I'll bring you hell." Gary sneered at him and said, "You want hell? Alright then comedian, GIVE ME HELL!" Gary materialized his revolver and fired. Sans ducked the shot, and the real battle began. Gary was being tossed around like a ragdoll, but every time he got back up. Sans was starting to get tired and faltered. Gary saw an opening and as he ran forward, a black substance began leaking out of his eyes and mouth. "I will kill you all! Every last monster!" Sans was so shocked by this, he couldn't do anything. Gary ran in for the killing blow, as his pistol morphed into a knife. Gary's stroke fell and struck down the monster in front of him

Asriel coughed as blood started pooling on the ground. "Kid!" yelled Sans teleporting behind Gary and throwing him into a wall. Asriel fell to one knee as he said, "Go, get the monsters and the others out of the underground. I'll stall him." Sans teleported out leaving Asriel to deal with the very incarnation of hate. Gary crawled out of the rubble, smiling triumphantly. "Next is your father." He said as he simply walked by Asriel's kneeling form. Asriel grimaced, unable to do anything but watch. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Asriel, you cannot give in. He must be stopped." "Sean?" Asriel asked as he fell to his hands and coughed up blood. Gary looked back as he said this and paused for a moment. "Yes, it's me. I gave you my soul for a reason, and I refuse to let you die now. If we don't stop him here he is going to kill our friends, he'll kill Chara. We have to stop him here and so we are filled with DETERMINATION!"

Gary was thrown to the side by an explosion of white. He flipped backwards and landed in a crouch to see a form rising out of the smoke. Asriel was now cloaked in his royal robes, and streaks of aqua now ran through his white hair. Asriel stood, holding a Chaos sabre toward Gary, his voice echoing through the room, "Gary, I said you could judge me not anyone else. Now you are out of control, and it is up to me to stop you. I can't let you hurt the others." Gary shuddered as he heard Asriel's speech, because reverberating within Asriel's voice was another. It was Sean's. Gary screamed as he rushed full speed at Asriel. Asriel caught the blade on his own, and blasted Gary in the soul with his flames. Gary reeled back, shocked by Asriel's power. He summoned a bunch of revolvers and had them fire on Asriel. Asriel deftly blocked the bullets with his dual swords. Gary knew if he didn't do something quick he would lose. He pulled from his newfound power and formed a beam of black energy and released it at Asriel. Sean whispered, "I'm sorry." Asriel summoned his star blazer and formed his own beam. Fueled by the power of Sean's and his own determination he released it at Gary. The rainbow beam cut through the blackness and hit Gary like a truck. Gary was launched into the air. Asriel flickered into existence next to him. "Forgive us." Gary's eyes widened as Asriel plunged his sword through Gary's soul and split it. Gary's eyes closed, and as the blackness flaked away Gary's soul shattered.

Asriel fell to a knee, and his form returned to normal. A blue hologram of Sean flickered into being in front of Asriel, and knelt next to him. Asriel looked into his eyes and asked, "Why, Sean? Why did you give me your soul? I deserved to die after all I put you and Chara through, but you willingly gave up your soul at the first chance you got." Sean sighed and closed his eyes. "Asriel," he said after a moment, "I have already lived a full life. I've faced conflicts, made friends, and found love. You were denied those things, and I couldn't let you die seeing the pain in your eyes. That's why I gave you my soul, and that's why I saved you just now. The soul is yours now, don't waste the life you've been given. Now I'm tired, I used up a lot of determination so I'm going to have to rest while I gain some back." Sean disappeared and left Asriel alone in the room with the two dead children. Asriel cried as he fell to his knees and wept. Asriel wiped away the tears, and picked up Lily's limp body. The door burst open as Undyne, Asgore, and Toriel rushed in, ready to fight. Toriel saw her son carrying the body of a child, walking slowly toward them. Undyne stepped forward to help, but Asriel shrugged her off. Asgore tried to comfort Toriel as she simply sobbed into his shoulder. Undyne went and picked up Gary's body, slung it over her shoulder, and walked out behind Asriel. Asgore just waited until Toriel was ready to move, and then they too went to the barrier room.

Asriel carried Lily's body back to the surface she would never get to see again. As he exited the barrier he saw the other children each in different states of shock: Chara and William were talking about what to do next, Carly and Charles were sitting together with Charles trying to console his sister while holding back tears himself, Sans was resting after being tired out from the fight and all the teleportation, and Molly was just staring blankly into space. When Asriel got to the clearing carrying Lily's body, Molly got up and walked over to him. She reached out and hugged Lily's, and then she hugged Asriel and wouldn't let go. Asriel set down Lily's body and hugged her back. Asriel whispered to her, "It should be her here right now, not me. Everyone near me ends up in danger. Will you tell the others to not worry for me? I don't want to cause anyone else to get hurt." Molly nodded and said, "She told me that if she died, she wanted to be burned and her ashes scattered over flowers. "A fitting end for a cook" she said." Molly gave a small laugh and then broke down crying, "I… I miss 'sob' I miss her so much. I don't know what I'll do without her." Sean had regained enough determination to run his astral form again, so he sat down beside her and began to comfort her.

Chara had gone to console her crying mother, and after Toriel had calmed down somewhat, Chara ran over to Asriel and hugged him. To her shock he pushed her away. "Chara," he said not looking at her, "all I ever do is hurt those around me. I don't want you to get hurt too." At this he began to walk away. Chara ran after him and grabbed onto his leg, crying. "Don't go Azzy, I've lost enough friends today. I can't lose you too. Just please don't go." Said Chara crying. Azzy pulled his leg away leaving Chara crying in the dust. Chara got up and ran after him, clinging to him. "You are not leaving without me. I already made one mistake with you. I will not make another. Mom, Dad, Smiley the bonehead, William, Lily, Sean, they all willingly placed themselves in harm's way for you. They cared enough for you to put themselves in danger and leaving them would break their hearts. They care about you Azzy. I care about you. That's why I am not letting you leave, because what you deserve is a second chance." Chara began glowing with determination, and Asriel smiled. "I never knew you felt that way about me. 'Sigh' You know Chara, I feel the same way about you." Chara blushed and embraced him, and Asriel returned the favor. They both whirled around when they heard a twig snap, and they saw Alphys with her phone out, frozen in fear. Asriel nodded at Chara, and she turned to Alphys. Alphys shuddered at the demonic glare, as Chara called a blazing red knife to her hand. "Sweet, dear Alphys. I trust that whatever is on that phone will be deleted at once?" Alphys stepped back and shouted, "Sans! Let's go!" Alphys and apparently Sans disappeared, with Chara and Asriel sprinting at top speed back to the campsite. But it was too late, Alphys had set up a projector and was playing the touching scene. Sans was looking smug, as all the people in the audience started snickering at the blush on Chara and Asriel's faces.

Sans was the first to speak up after seeing the two blush, "You two look real 'dreamy' together" almost everyone groaned at Sans's lame attempt at a pun. Papyrus facepalmed and said, "Sans! You ruined the moment! I don't do this when you write those flirty messages in your diary for Toriel." Sans's jaw dropped as Toriel's hand went to her mouth. Papyrus smirked evilly at his brother, "Yes Sans, like: You're so hot you could end the perma-freeze in Snowden, or maybe you're like your butterscotch pies because I want you all to myself." Sans glared at his brother, "Who said you could read my diary?" Sans stopped as he realized he had confirmed what Papyrus had said. He looked around at the faces of the others. Asriel and Chara were sneering at him, the humans and Undyne were laughing hysterically at this turnaround, Alphys had stars in her eyes, Toriel was blushing, and Asgore, well Asgore's eyelid was twitching. Sans looked back to his brother and yelled, "…. PAPYRUS!" Papyrus laughed Nyehehehe and ran off with Sans chasing him and Asgore chasing Sans. Chara huffed, crossed her arms, and said, "Men." This elicited a laugh from Toriel, and a guilty smile from Asriel. Undyne was watching all this chaos indifferently. Suddenly smiling, she froze Asriel and Chara in the same spot and said, "Ok you two, I am not going to let you go until you two kiss. Hold on for a moment while I get my camera. Chara and Asriel struggled to escape but it was useless. Undyne came back with Alphys's phone and laughed at the two's pathetic struggles. Finally, Asriel looked to Chara and said, "They've already shipped us, and we both like each other, so I don't think one kiss would hurt." Chara giggled and then nodded.

Unseen at the edge of the campsite was a spirit watching all the chaos with a smile on his face. Sean just sat there watching all the antics, laughing. A tear pricked at his eyes when he saw Chara kiss Asriel, but he shook it away. Chara needed someone to take care of her, and Asriel had his soul. So, he rationalized that he was sort of kissing Chara. His logical side said it was nonsense but his wistful side told his logical side to shut up. Sean spun around when he heard a girl's voice say, "Well, what do we have here? The spirit of a dead child? Alive you might have been half as strong as me, but now you can do nothing." Sean saw a little girl walking toward him out of the forest. "Who are you?" Sean said worried. The girl took a bow, "My name is Frisk. Pleased to meet you finally." Sean gasped. This was the Genocidal murderer who had slaughtered the entire underground? Frisk began talking again, "You see I know all about you Sean, I know your history and why you're in this state. I also know you feel for Chara and I have a way to help you. You see when you fell and touched your first save stone, you messed with my abilities. I used to control the time stream, but your determination corrupted mine and made me unable to work with my menu options." Sean looked confused. "Ah that's right you never used your menu. Here let me show you." A big black screen popped into being in front of Frisk with the words, "FRISK, LV 20, HP 100, SAVE, CONTINUE, and RESET. However, the word reset seemed like it was unusable, almost like a computer glitch. Sean stared in amazement. "Like I said, my RESET button is glitching out, but maybe if you use your determination, you can reset your story back to when you were alive. Imagine, you can be with Chara, you can save Lily and Gary, you can do so much good if you only press this button." Sean looked longingly back toward Chara and Asriel sitting in the clearing, sharing another tender kiss. Sean raised his hand and a blue glow enveloped it and reached toward the reset button, but he hesitated. Frisk looked at him and said, "Go on, go see Chara again." Sean smiled and smashed the Reset button to pieces.

"NOOOO, YOU IMBECILE, THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD HAVE CHARA FOR YOURSELF!" Sean smiled at the little maniac in front of him. "Frisk, I do love Chara. But, for me to have her I would have to sacrifice Asriel." Sean said as he dusted his hands off. "So? Asriel never mattered, and now because of you I can't ever play with my toys again!" Frisk screamed at Sean. Sean yelled back at her, "Those you call 'toys' I call friends!" Sean turned his head as he heard crashing behind him. Asriel and Chara burst through the undergrowth, followed by Undyne and Alphys. Frisk giggled, "Hehe… I think that now there is no more resetting I'll have to settle for just killing everyone one last time." Asriel glared at Frisk while Chara stared in shock at Sean. "Dang it. Sorry Chara you weren't supposed to see this." Chara shook her head and said, "We'll handle this later let's just focus on the maniac in front of us for the moment." Undyne called up a spear and told Alphys to run. Alphys backed off and ran to grab someone to help. Asriel called up a chaos saber and Chara pulled a knife out of her pocket, all the while Frisk is laughing. "You honestly think you can put up a fight against me? How predictable." Frisk pulls out her own knife and lunges for Undyne. Undyne parries and tries to smack Frisk back but Frisk dodges and slashes her across the leg. Undyne grunts and falls to one knee. Frisk plunges her knife only to have it parried by Asriel. Frisk kicks him back into Chara, who is knocked out, and thrusts her knife deep into Undyne. Asriel screams and tackles Frisk off of Undyne. Asriel is now glowing with determination supplied by Sean who is also seething. Sean's eyes widen as he has an idea. He zooms forward toward Frisk and enters her soul. Frisk fails to notice anything until her determination levels plummet. Frisk growls and pins Asriel into the ground embedding her knife in his shoulder. Frisk then closes her eyes and goes to deal with Sean

Sean is smashing everything with a massive, glowing, hammer. Frisk then arrives and tries to slash Sean. He jumps back and swings his hammer, which she dodges and jumps at him again. This time she scores a hit and slashes Sean on the arm. Sean stares at his wound for a moment, shrugs, and swings again, and again Frisk slashes him, this time on his right leg. Sean grimaces and falls to one knee. Frisk walks slowly towards him, casually fingering the edge of her knife. "It's over, you've lost. Once I deal with you, then I will kill Asriel, then Chara, then everyone else." Sean growls and throws his hammer at her. She slashes it out of existence, and grabs Sean's chin and holds him there. "How did you ever hope to beat me inside my own soul? I am god here." Suddenly, a blue light engulfs everything and Sean smirks, "I never intended to beat you, just slow you down." Frisk opens her eyes and sees that she is 100 ft into the air.

Alphys had run crashing bushes and briars, hoping to find someone, anyone who could help. As she's running she crashes right into a figure in a blue jacket, Sans. Sans looks up at the yellow dinosaur on top of him and says, "What's up?" Alphys has just enough breath to wheeze out, "Asriel…Undyne…Hurt…Frisk…" before fainting. Sans's eyes widen and he teleports back to the campsite seeing Undyne lying on the ground, Asriel trying to pull the knife out of his shoulder, and Frisk just sitting there, seemingly talking to herself. Sans's eye glows blue and he begins to lift Frisk high into the air. She opens her eyes and looks down. (Waters of Megalovania plays), Sans begins beating the ever-living daylights out of Frisk, meanwhile in Frisk's soul Sean is being thrown around like a ragdoll. He crashes into a wall and hears a SNAP as pain rushes up his previously uninjured arm. Chunks of the black space he's in begin to crumble and he sees Frisk's menu pop up. Out of the previously dark space he sees Undyne and Chara lying on the ground. Sean screams as the pain of trying to crawl toward the menu screen, rips through his body. He sees Frisk pop into existence right in front of the menu. As she goes to touch a button Sean grabs her arm. She looks in shock at him as he grins at her. "I believe this is where Sans says GEEEET DUNKED ON!" Sean yells as he uses her to pull himself up and smashes the screen with his hammer.

Frisk looks at Sean as he slumps back to the ground the hammer dissipating. And as the world crumbles around them she asks one question, "Why?" Sean looks back at her with a smile that shows no malice, only forgiveness. "They're my friends." Frisk sits beside him and says, "I was so selfish, I thought that by feeling that power that I could finally make others feel the pain I felt. I could finally spread the pain around until I got rid of it completely. Then when failed I tried to get you to go down to prove that I was the better adventurer. Then when you succeeded where I could not and then made sure that I could not ever again show I was the best, I wanted to hurt you and those who mattered to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Sean looks over to her and says, "In this world if there is one thing I've learned, it's that everyone can be saved." The room turns white and Frisk and Sean give each other one final hug goodbye.

Sans wipes the 'sweat' (Skeletons have no pores so I'm unsure as to what that actually is) from his fore-skull. He teleported to Toriel and said, "A rogue human attacked us in the woods. Undyne, Asriel, and Chara are injured. We could really use your green soul magic right now." Toriel gasped and nodded as Sans teleported them to the site. Toriel rushed to Undyne who was in the worst condition. Asriel and Chara were sitting next to a tree talking. Asriel had tears running down his face. "Kid, what's wrong?" Asriel looks up at him, "Sean's gone, I can feel it. He must have stopped Frisk from returning to her save point." Sans looked shocked, "You knew? Do you still remember all the resets?" Asriel nodded. Sans' infamous smile returned. "Well isn't that a surprise. I thought I was the only one. Where were you all this time." Asriel flinched and said, "I'd rather not talk about it, especially right now." Sans looked suspicious but nodded.

Life went on, with Asriel and Sans doing most of the negotiation. Things at first went horribly, but they got better after the human children made public statements of assurance that the monsters were peaceful. Discrimination was still heavy but at least no one but the radicals were calling for blood anymore. Chara was also incredibly helpful in negotiating with politicians, she already had studied humanity enough to know what they wanted, they wanted power, and to get power they needed money. Due to the fact that the monsters' currency was gold based, the monsters had a lot of power to work with. Politicians from both sides of the spectrum were eager to get their hands on that money and by using payoffs monsters were able to get legislation passed that secured their freedoms, and the beginning pushes for equality were being made. Eventually the first Hybrid school was made and both monsters and humans were enrolled. There were problems but as the monsters found quickly, gold does wonders in modern society. Asgore and Toriel got back together after seeing that he never killed anyone and that the children had forgiven him. They adopted Molly since she had been from an orphanage originally, and Asriel and Chara welcomed their new sibling. The royal guard continued to protect the city, and reveled in the fact that they could wear new, more airy armor called Kevlar. William was the first human inducted to the royal guard and he served proudly during the first few years of discrimination where a lot of attacks took place. It helped that he had been able to learn magic. Being around monsters a lot, the children had absorbed a lot of magical energy that not only gave them magical capabilities but also expanded their lifespan. Gerson however held the title of longest lived being living well past the release of the monsters. Charles was apprenticed under him and went on to become a chess Grandmaster. Carly continued dancing and starred in many movies. To no-one's surprise Asriel and Chara got together and had a few children. What did surprise everyone was after about a month Asriel found he could switch from his human form to his monster form and back. His monster form looked a lot like his god of Hyperdeath form except for aqua instead of black on the face and eyes. Alphys went on to create many machines, one of witch she was able to help separate the amalgamates with. Mettaton was popular as a host and had a long running TV show in which Papyrus made many appearances. Papyrus also became extremely popular, with Sans acting either as a bodyguard or a hinderance. Sans stayed close to the Dreemurr family, never really Asgore but everyone else at least. Napstablook went on to make videogame music and enjoyed it. He was even hired to help make the soundtrack for a game about how the monsters were freed called Undertale. Sean was always remembered, he even got a statue erected in the first Monster town built on the surface. It was known as Waterstone city. The name was supplied by Asriel who, thankfully, had not inherited his father's naming ability. Sean even got a cult following for a time. Little did they know how alive Sean really was.

Sean has had enough of dying and waking up. He feels awful every time he wakes up. He opens his eyes to see… a white screen with the menu items. He looks down at himself and sees that he's gone white as well. All except for a pulsing circle around chest area and some spidery vein like streaks of aqua. He rolls his eyes and says, "Now I know how Asriel feels. What is this like my 5th form?" A voice behind him says, "Yep, you've been through your physical, soul ghost, DT ghost, possession form, and now this one." Sean turns around to find someone who looks kind of like Sans, but with a giant paintbrush and different clothing. He also seems to have one eye… light? Hole?... as a star at all times. "My name's Ink Sans, but you can call me Ink since I know you already have a Sans." Sean shakes his head, "At this point I shouldn't even be surprised. So, you know where we are?" Ink nods, "Yep, we're in the code of your AU, Alternate Universe, while your creator decides what to do with you." Sean looks more confused than before. "You were spawned from the mind of a person who is at this moment writing your story. Each AU is housed in the multiverse, and each multiverse is in the mind of the person who reads or writes the stories about you and the other Undertale characters. Some AU's are more controlled, with each character acting only as a robot for their maker. However, in the case of your creator, he lets his characters write their own story. Oh sure, he narrates some parts, like this one, but others are left completely up to you." Sean shrugs and says, "So he gets caught up in writing or drawing us," "He writes." "Ok, writing us. And we sort of come to life and he writes us how we would react to the situation." Ink looks impressed. "I'm impressed Sean, you seem to know your stuff." "Well if my creator is scripting me I should know all that he knows." Ink winks, "Kris, you cheeky little bugger, having fun up there going all meta with the story?" Ink waves to me, I wave back. "I, my rival Error Sans, Dream Sans, and Nightmare Sans, all have special places as the different personalities of Kris's reaction to the multiverse, I represent his creativity and imagination as he creates each AU in his mind. Error tarnishes the AU's Kris would rather forget and deletes them. Dream and Nightmare help keep a balance between happiness and heartbreak. And there's this guy Fresh who stops by sometimes to add clever wordplay, though we don't see him too often." Sean nods and asks, "So where do I fit in?" (You fit in as my new cross-universe character, your AU wont change and will repeat every time it is read with a copy of you going through the motions. You Origin Sean, yes, we are calling this form that, will be the character that ties my stories together.) "Oh ok. Can I get a love interest please?" Ink shuffles nervously, "Yeah, Kris isn't big on romance and he has no plans for actually writing ….. Scenes. Ok he blanked me out." (I did have you as a love interest for Chara, I just don't ship each character like most writers. I will be adding an Origin Chara in the near future but Ink may want to get the basketball court ready. Oh and find out whether Core is a boy or girl we might need a Sean replacement.) [submitting idea to ] Ink's eyes widen, "You sure this is a good idea? That is going to be one traumatized kid. Excellent music choice though.


End file.
